1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a junction box and more particularly to a junction box with a clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. CN201038672U discloses a junction box including an insulative box, a cover covering an upper side of the insulative box, a plurality of contacting foils retained in the insulative box, a plurality of diodes connecting with the adjacent contacting foils and clips clamping the contacting foils and a plurality of contacting plates of a photovoltaic module. The clip is mounted in the contacting foils along an upper to down direction and includes a clamp spring and an elastic plate. The elastic plate is located in the front of the clamp spring. One end of the elastic plate resists the insulative box forwardly and another end resists the clamp spring backwardly. But since the elastic plate is located in the front of the clamp spring, a length of the insulative box is increased. The force of the elastic plate resisting the insluative box also may make the insulative box be broken easily.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.